thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Curve
'Curve '''is the secondary antagonist in ''The Crow: City of Angels and the right-hand man of Judah Earl. Curve was the first person to spot Ashe and Danny Corven witnessing the beating and murder of an unnamed man and was responsible for the death of Ashe. Curve is portrayed by Iggy Pop. The Crow: City of Angels Curve is kicking and beating a man while Spider Monkey, Nemo, and Kali watch and Nemo films the entire thing. Curve shoots the man after spotting Danny and Ashe, who had run after Danny. Curve looks at Danny and says, “See no evil”. When they try to run, Curve captures Ashe and holds a gun to his head, while Spider Monkey goes after Danny. Ashe and Danny are then tied up and brought to the end of the dock. Curve watches as Kali shoots and kills Danny. Curve then goes to Ashe and says “Nothing personal sport” telling Ashe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Curve shoots Ashe multiple times before tossing Ashe and Danny into the water. Sometime after the murders, Curve is silently listening in on a meeting with Judah Earl. After Basset tells Judah that he made a bad batch of drugs, Judah decides to test the drug on Bassett, and Curve and Kali hold him down as Judah forces Bassett to ingest the drug. Sometime later, Curve, on his motorcycle, heads towards the lab where Spider Monkey is, only to find the lab in flames and an image of a crow on the ground. Curve returns to The Tower and informs Judah that Spider Monkey is dead and their merchandise is destroyed. Sybil asks if the man who killed Spider Monkey left a symbol much to Curve’s confusion who claims that he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Sybil tells Curve that he has seen the symbol, informing him that he’s been marked with it. An annoyed Curve asks Judah why he listens to Sybil. Judah tells Curve that Sybil speaks the truth. Judah open his Curve’s jacket questioning the tattoo on Curve’s chest. Curve then goes to the tattoo parlor that Sarah works at, breaking in the door and punching Noah. He starts fighting with Sarah demanding to know why she tattooed a crow on his chest and Sarah tells her that she was just going off of the design he gave her. When Noah yells at Curve to stop, Curve puts Sarah in a headlock and points a gun at Noah. Curve points the gun at Noah’s head and kisses Noah on the nose. When Curve is distracted, Sarah slips out of his grasp and knees him in the groin causing Curve to drop his gun. Sarah points the gun at Curve, and Curve mocks Sarah by making an obscene gesture. He approaches Sarah and tells her that he will see her later. Curve walks towards the door, takes a cane and breaks a sign before leaving. Sometime later, Curve and Kali, along with other reinforcements, arrive at Peep-O-Rama. Nemo is found dead with his eyes gouged out and Curve takes a paper crow out of Nemo’s mouth. Suddenly the phone rings and a resurrected Ashe is on the other side. He tells Curve that a flock of crows is called a murder of crows and he urges Curve to think about it. Curve returns to The Tower, and Judah asks him who gave him the tattoo. Curve gives Judah an answer in a somewhat dismissive manner and questions why it matters. Judah urges Curve to find Sarah, reasoning that if Sarah gave him the tattoo then she’s connected to The Crow somehow. Curve and Kali go back to the tattoo parlor and tie up Sarah’s boss Noah, demanding to know Sarah’s whereabouts. When Noah repeatedly refuses, Curve watches as Kali threatens to stab out Noah’s eyes. Sometime after this, Curve is walking through a crowd of people at a party on the streets. Curve gets high on cocaine before spotting Ashe in the crowd who says “Nothing personal sport”, the same quote Curve used before he killed Ashe. Ashe starts shooting at Curve and Curve takes the opportunity to sneak away during the ensuing chaos. Curve rides away on his motorcycle with Ashe chasing after him. Curve is confronted by Ashe in a tunnel underneath a bridge. Ashe approaches Curve, asking him if he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Curve yells at Ashe repeatedly asking “Do you think I’m afraid?!”. Curve rides his motorcycle towards Ashe who shoots at the motorcycle’s gas tank causing the motorcycle to explode and Curve is blown backwards by the explosion. As Curve lay mortally wounded on the ground, Ashe tells Curve that people used to put coins in the mouths of the dead so that they can pay the ferrymen to take them across the river Styx. Ashe puts a coin in Curve’s mouth and drags him into the water, thanking Curve for making him what he is. People then start throwing flowers into the water around Curve as he dies, forming the shape of a crow. Category:Characters Category:The Crow: City of Angels Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased